Sexting
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: MOAR SMUT THAT I CAN'T SEEM TO GET ENOUGH OF LATELY. GAY SMUT DO NOT LIKE? DO NOT READ. Phil was asleep when it happened.


**UGH SO MUCH SMUT LATELY. GODDAMMIT I'M ON FIRE. XD**

Phil was in his bed, and asleep when it happened. His phone buzzed, and Phil, being the light sleeper he was, instantly groaned, and rolled over. It was the middle of the night, who could be texting him?

Phil rolled over again, and clicked his screen on, quickly unlocking it. Apparently, Dan could be texting him.

'Phiiil. I'm so bored.' was the text. Phil rolled his eyes and sighed. Why was Dan even up? It didn't seem logical.

'Go to sleep then, like I was just a minute ago.' He replied, turning the screen off, and chucking it across his bed, before rolling over and burying his face in his pillow.

It took about three minutes, when Phil was about to fall asleep again, for his phone to buzz. Phil groaned again, deciding to ignore it, before another three minutes later, it buzzed two more times.

'But I'm not tired!'

'Come on Phil. Please?'

'Fine.' Phil frowned, as he read the texts, what did Dan even want?

He found out soon enough, when Dan sent him a picture of an obvious bulge in his boxers. Phil gulped, his eyes widening at the sight. One, because they'd never done anything like this, and two, because Dan looked _big_.

'What are you doing Dan?' Phil asked, frowning as his cock twitched in his pajama pants. No. He can't get turned on, that'd just be wrong. Dan was his friend! Why did he even send the picture in the first place.

'This.' Dan replied, before another picture came through, this one turning Phil on more than the last. He felt himself getting hard. Dan was palming his bulge, and god, Phil would be lying if he said he wasn't at least half-hard by now.

'Not what I meant. I meant why are you sending me these pics?' Phil replied, frowning as his cock twitched again and he whimpered. He so wanted to reach down a hand and press tightly on his bulge, get some friction, whatever. But he couldn't. It was so wrong, getting turned on by pictures of his friend.

'You wanna know what made me hard?' Dan texted back, the next picture coming through, making Phil actually moan. His cock started throbbing and his breathing picked up. It was a picture of Dan's hard-on. He'd moved his boxers a little, and his erection sprung free. Phil could even see little beads of precum coming out of the tip.

'What?' Phil asked, panting a little as he gave into desire, trailing a hand down his body to cup his bulge. He moaned, and bucked his hips repeatedly, whining. He couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on.

'I found that video with our porn doubles.' Dan texted back, making Phil moan, before his next picture came through, and his cock twitched again. Dan was gripping himself tightly, and the precum was now flowing out. It was so hot.

'Oh really?' Phil asked, before moving to turn his light on, whimpering at the friction his legs created when he walked. He jumped back onto his bed, moaning softly, and humping it for a moment, before turning around, spreading his legs wide, and taking a picture of his bulge. He quickly sent it to Dan, hearing a string of moans coming from across the hall soon after.

'Really.' Dan replied. No picture this time, he just heard loud moans, and shuffling. Phil frowned, had Dan finished? Phil wasn't even close to done. He kept palming himself through the thin fabric of his pajama pants, hoping Dan would text back with a picture soon. After ten minutes, he gave up, and went to turn off the light. He flopped back onto his bed again, moaning and humping the bed for a while, before his door creaked open, and he turned to see Dan standing at the door, eyes filled with lust, and a hand on the bulge in his boxers.

"Phil..." He moaned quietly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he palmed his bulge. "You... You didn't finish?" He asked, panting as he took a step inside Phil's room, only opening his eyes a fraction.

"No... I... I thought you might've sent me another soon if I waited..." Phil whispered, his cock throbbing almost painfully by now. "I was about to though..." he mumbled, moving a hand to massage his bulge as he crawled back to rest on his pillows, spreading his legs wide. "If you want to help me out?" he asked, only a little worried Dan would reject him. After all, Dan was the one who started all this.

"I don't know... Seeing you hump the bed was pretty hot..." Dan mumbled, chuckling softly as he kicked the door shut behind him, his eyes never leaving Phil's as he slowly made his way towards his bed.

Phil giggled and moaned softly, spreading his legs even more for Dan. "Not as hot as me fucking you..." He mumbled, smirking as he pulled Dan onto him, making the younger boy whimper as their crotches brushed against each other.

"Oh, you fucking me? What happened to Mr. Innocent?" Dan asked, grinning as he started rubbing against Phil. He moaned loudly, slipping a hand between them to tug down Phil's pajama pants.

"He disappeared when you started sending me dick pics." Phil replied, smirking as he grabbed Dan's waist. "Now, you're going to be a good boy, aren't you? You're going to let me fuck you, because you turned me on in the first place." He said, flipping them over and tugging Dan's boxers down to his knees.

"Y-Yes Phil..." Dan whimpered, loving the dominance Phil was showing. He'd never thought that he'd be a bottom to Phil. Sweet, innocent, loving Phil.

"Call me sir." The older ordered, before grabbing Dan's member and stroking him firmly, making the boy whimper out a small "Y-Yes sir..." instead. "Good. Now beg." Phil growled, speeding up his hand, and running his thumb over Dan's tip, making him squirm.

"Oh... Oh please sir... I want you to fuck me... I want you to fuck me long and hard... I want to feel it tomorrow... I want to be reminded that I'm yours... I want to be fucked so hard that I bleed..." Dan begged, squeezing his eyes shut again, and bucking his hips furiously as he felt a knot tightening in his stomach. If Phil kept going this, he was going to cum.

Phil growled, and ripped off his pajama pants, lining himself up at Dan's entrance, before ramming in without so much as a warning. "Fuck yes... You little slut..." Phil moaned, letting a string of filthy words flow from his mouth as he began to thrust. He was so close from earlier, he could cum at any moment.

Dan moaned loudly, moving a hand down his body to stroke himself, before his hand was smacked away. Phil grabbed both of his hands in one of his own, moving them above Dan's head as his other gripped onto his waist, his nails digging into the skin.

"Fuck! P-Phil... I love you..." Dan whimpered, looking up at Phil with half-lidded eyes. Phil slowed down a bit, smiling, before he leant down and brushed their lips together, his fingers threading with Dan's.

"I love you, too..." He whispered, still smiling, before he moaned loudly, thrusting faster into Dan, and moving his lips to Dan's neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. Dan squirmed under his touch, making Phil smirk as he bit down.

Dan moaned so loudly, you could call it a yell, as Phil simultaneously hit his prostate, bringing Dan close to the edge. "Fuck! Phil! Gonna..." He warned, as Phil angled to repeatedly hit the spot, feeling close himself.

"Me too..." He mumbled, leaning up to connect their lips as he exploded inside Dan. He moaned loudly into Dan's mouth, the younger soon following, and spurting his load all over their chests.

"Phil..." Dan whimpered, as the older boy slowly slid out of him, his cum pooling on the sheets. It didn't matter though, because he was with Dan, and they loved each other, and he had what was probably the best sex in his entire life.

"I love you Dan..." He whispered, smiling, and pecking the boy's lips, before rolling next to him, and pulling him close, not caring about the mess.

"I love you, too Phil..." Dan mumbled sleepily, his eyes fluttering closed, as he cuddled up to Phil, only half wondering what they would do about the mess in the morning. Probably take a shower, and end up having more sex.

Phil smiled, and pecked Dan's sweaty forehead, ruffling his damp, curly hair, before closing his own eyes, and falling asleep. He'd ask Dan what they were in the morning, but for now, he was happy dreaming of fluffy kittens and becoming 'innocent Phil' again.

It didn't matter what Dan said anyway, he wasn't going to let him go after this.

After all, Dan _was_ the one who started all this.

**Uhm. Hello. I know, this is more of the smut I've been writing recently, but I just can't help it. I wasn't born to write fluff. I think pervertedly, though I do love a bit of fluff occasionally. ^_^**

**Anyways, remember to R&R, follow if you want more, and favourite if you liked it!**

**BYE!**


End file.
